Alis Grave Nil
by Sanoiro
Summary: Nothing is heavy when you have wings, but what happens when you have severed yours? Divine plans, destiny and above all free will get Lucifer's world spinning. Romance, Mystery, Angst and your occasional Fluff. (Lucifer is Trixie's biological father) Chapters 2-4 take place before the Pilot 1x01, Chapter 5 begins the story. This story is under a major editing process Jan 2019
1. On a Wing and a Prayer

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	2. Father is Waiting in the Wings

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	3. Mother is Waiting in the Wings

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	4. Life:A Quick Succession of Busy Nothings

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	5. Downer Endings

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	6. A Murder with a Pulse

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	7. Fiddling While Rome Burns

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	8. The Periapt of Sir Douche

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	9. Black as a Devil's Feather

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	10. Sweet Bar Sinister of Mine

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	11. Lucifer,Et Coeli Statione NovissimusExit

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	12. An Aginner's Nut-Cutting Time

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	13. A Fusillade of Veracity

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	14. The Ineluctable Defenestration of Logic

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	15. I Need the Eggs, Annie Hall

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	16. Preternaturally Inexorable (1)

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	17. Preternaturally Inexorable (2)

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	18. Hallow Control

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	19. Broken Toys

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


	20. Featherly Palpitations

This story is undergoing a major editing process while its final chapters are written. It might take months but this story has NOT been abandoned it is just restructured for better readability and enjoyment. 


End file.
